The Obsession
by SpokenLoveLetter
Summary: Draco's become obsessed with someone he was raised to hate. Can he overcome his prejudices and let himself love, or will he destroy the only beauty in his life?


Hello everyone :) This is the first story I've ever posted on here, so I'd love if you could review and tell me what you thought of it so far. All comments are welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't his fault. He just couldn't keep her out of his mind. Every single one of his waking thoughts were filled with her presence. He could smell her, taste her, touch her, caress her creamy skin, but only in his mind. He could watch her all day, until someone noticed, then he'd have to cover his tracks and throw insults at her name like daggers. He couldn't help himself. His parents raised him to hate her for what she was born as, and he'd never get to know her for who she truly was. But that was what he wanted, more than anything. He wanted her to be his, forever. Wait, no. He was supposed to hate her. He was only supposed to be faking his friendship, or whatever it was they had. But these feelings weren't fake, they were the realest things he had ever felt and they were haunting him.

She had invaded his dreams first and then his every waking thought. He could remember when all of the trouble had started; Opening the letters he knew to contain the list of supplies he would need this year for school he was surprised when he found the small shiny badge with the words "Head Boy" emblazoned across its face. A triumphant grin spread across his face, but only for a second. A surge of anger rushed through him, Hermione Granger would surely be the Head Girl, no one could've beaten her for that spot. He would have to share a common room with Granger, a mud blood! His father would surely sort this out and ensure that separate living arrangements would be made.

However, his father surprised him. He told him that this would be an excellent opportunity to redeem themselves in the eyes of the public. During the war Lucius and Narcissa had secretly joined the Order of The Phoenix. It turned out that they had only sided with Voldemort because he had threatened the welfare of their only child. The public still had trouble accepting that the Malfoys were truly on the side of Good, even now after Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Lucius commanded Draco to be civil towards the mud blood, no matter how much she repulsed him. He was to be a gentleman, even if he had to fake it. The positive publicity would do some good for the Malfoy name. Draco had been outraged, but he promised his father that he would follow his orders.

When he had proposed his idea of them being civil towards each other at first she looked like she as waiting for the punch line to a bad joke. He had to make sure that his sincerity had no flaws in it. He had to lie better than he ever had, he had to conceal his animosity. He told her that he thought that it would benefit them both to put their pasts behind them. They had to work together for the year and things would go more smoothly if they could. After considering it for a moment, she agreed, but he knew her trust would have to be earned.

His feelings for her started to change after living with her for a few months. The intense hatred he had been raised to feel subsided, only to be replaced with confusion and emotions that he wouldn't dare admit, even to himself. She was kind, compassionate, and caring. He admired her determination, and wit. She could insult a person without them even knowing, even better than most Slytherins. He had witnessed her do this to Pansy many times, but the tart never caught on. Her loyalty was impressive. At first she was just someone that he grudgingly respected, but soon it blossomed into more.

Draco started to realize that he got to see a side of her that people usually didn't see, know things that others didn't. She enjoyed reading muggle romance novels. The kinds with the half naked bloke on the cover embracing some damsel. They were a bit of an addiction of hers. She also liked to sing in the shower. He would sit on his bed listening to her in the next room belting out the lyrics to songs he had never heard. It became a hobby of his, he starting trying to learn something new about Granger every week. While they weren't friends yet, they had a connection. A unique bond that he had so deceitfully forged. Granger still didn't trust him, but they were able to have conversations without hurling hexes and insults at each other.

Musing on all of this as he was walking back to his room,he turned the corner and collided with something. This something actually turned out to be a someone. Hermione Granger to be exact, the person who had been dominating his thoughts and dreams for the last few months.

"Sorr-uh never mind, it's just you, Malfoy." She looked at him like this had all been his plan. Like he had plotted some way for her to run into him and drop her books. The only reason this hadn't been on purpose was because he hadn't thought of it first. Her day must have been stressful, she didn't usually give him dirty looks.

She got down on her knees and starting picking everything up. He had imagined her in this position many times. He felt a twitch in his trousers and realized that this would not be the best place to get turned on, especially not with Granger here, in such a close proximity.

Instead of leaving her to pick everything up on her own, he bent down and gathered her ink bottle and fallen quills. As she stood up he placed them on top of the pile in her arms. This behavior was unlike him. She brought her warm brown eyes up to his and gave him a quizzical look. He just pasted on a smirked and walked away, leaving her more confused than he was.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
